Trick or Treat
by WinchesterLicious
Summary: (MOVED FROM OTHER ACCT) Just a little drabble I wrote on tumblr, based on YOUNG Dean and Sam going trick or treating


"Trick or treat", twelve year old Dean Winchester and his eight year old brother Sam said in unison, holding open their pillowcases to the old woman standing at the door, passing out handfuls of candy.

"Happy Halloween", she greeted them while dropping sweets into the boys' already heavy bags, giving them a smile while checking out their costumes.

No sooner than the door was shut, did Dean remove the mask from his face that matched his Michael Myers' costume. "Ugh, more sweet tarts and tootsie rolls. I was really hoping for some chocolate bars", he groaned as they walked down the driveway, heading to the next house.

"I like candy", Sam chirped from under his Pikachu costume. "All kinds of it", he emphasized while nodding.

"I know you do, Sammy", Dean rubbed the top of his head and pulled a twizzler out of his own bag and opening it. He tossed the wraper nonchalantly onto the pavement and ate half the red licorice in one bite.

"Littering isn't cool, Dean", Sam peered up at his brother.

"Don't be such a dork", Dean shoved his sibling in the arm, making him stagger sideways. In retaliation Sam gave him a scowl but of course his brother couldn't see him behind the mask. In fact, he noticed that Dean wasn't paying him any mind at the moment, his attention focused elsewhere. "You go ahead over there by yourself", Dean stopped at the car parked in the end of the driveway. "I'll be waiting here for you."

As soon as Sam was out of earshot, Dean sprinted to the other side of the car, where Kim Parkins was arguing with Jason Thomas, the school bully who stole her bag of candy. "Give it back to her you jerk", Dean stood face to face with the taller boy.

"No", Jason moved even closer, putting his face an inch away from Dean's. The Winchester boy looked down at his feet and chuckled, scratching at his forehead. "What's so funny?", the bully asked.

Taking a deep breath, Dean balled his hands into fists and took a step back, swung his right arm back, then slammed it into the other boy's nose. A sickening thud could be heard a millisecond before Jason screamed out and covered his nose with a hand, bending over. "I think you broke my nose you dickhead", he stood straight back up, sending blood gushing from his nostrils while Dean just stood there smiling, feeling quite proud of himself.

Picking up Kim's bag of goodies off the ground, Dean gave Jason a kick in the balls for good measure, causing him to cry out and double over again. "I think that'll teach you to pick on a girl again", he muttered before strutting over to the girl dressed as Cinderella and handing her what rightfully belonged to her.

"Thank you", she said a bit shyly, tilting her head to the side.

Dean swooped in quickly, pressing his lips against the girl's and said, "Don't mention it", then walked away, leaving the girl gaping with her mouth open from behind.

Three more steps lead Dean to the end of the car, where Sam waited patiently for him. "What was that?", he asked.

Dean shrugged. "Girls just like that stuff. Save 'em, kiss 'em, then leave 'em hanging and they'll be eating out of your hand. C'mon let's go to some more houses", he slung his arm around his brothers shoulders and lead him towards the next house.

It was barely dark by the time the brothers reached the intersection, and Dean patted his brother on the back as he read over the Oak Street sign. "Hey umm, I got something to go take care of. You go down the other side of the street and meet me over there as soon as you're done okay?", he used his index finger to point to a small playground off in the distance.

"Yeah, okay", Sam nodded, his eyes wide with the thought of even more sugar to fill his sack.

"Okay and if something goes wrong, scream and run to the closest house, then call me on the cell", Dean took a flashlight from inside his costume and gave it to his brother, then followed that up by giving Sam's shoulder a squeeze and rushed off in the other direction.

Dean carefully scoped the ditch in front of the house he passed by on his way home from school everyday, in search of the box he stashed there. It only took a few minutes before he found it and snatched it up, then ran over to the bush several feet away to hide behind. Lifting the top of the old shoebox, Dean took the first roll of toilet paper out and threw it with all of his might towards the tree closeby. Satisfied when it went up high enough to get caught on some branches, he took another roll and tip-toed rapidly to the ugly Prius parked in the driveway and ran around it in circles, covering the car in toilet paper.

Next, Dean took cover back behind the bush and took out the carton of eggs, and threw them at the door of the house, then the windows, and finally all over the windshield of the car, giggling as each one hit, making a nasty mess that would be next to impossible to clean tomorrow. Picking up the empty box, Dean gave one last look at Mr. Grenda's house and car, and felt satisfied. "Eat it Grenda", he yelled as he started to walk away. Mr. Grenda was his math teacher who seemed to always find fault in his work, and any excuse to fail Dean.

Five minutes later, Dean found Sam swinging at the park, his bag of candy laying next to the slide. Dean's own pillowcase was slung over his shoulder. He came to a stop right in front of the swingset. "Ready bro?"

Sam leapt off the swing, landing perfectly on his feet, his face perking up at the sight of his brother. "Oh my gosh, you missed this haunted house. We got to walk through and there were grapes that were supposed to feel like eyeballs and cooked spaghetti noodles like brains. There was even a zombie!"

"Cool", Dean replied to his brother, glad that his brother was living a normal life. The walk home was spent with Dean listening to Sam recant the whole story about the haunted house and a dog who was dressed up like a clown.

Once they got inside the motel room, both boys laid on the floor on their stomachs, face to face and dumped out their candies, ready for their usual Halloween tradition of swapping treats. "I'll trade you this", Sam held up a snickers bar to his brother, eyeballing Dean's pile of candy until his gaze fell on an Airhead. "For that", he pointed to the watermelon taffy.

"It's a deal!", Dean exclaimed, snatching the candy bar from Sam's hand.


End file.
